


Sexy Little Things

by Mster70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux is basically a sugar daddy, Lingerie, Multi, Rey is a ~bombshell~, Threesome - F/M/M, Victoria's Secret AU??, argu-flirting, like very explicit, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had never really been the type to make a big fuss about underwear. It's not like the general public is seeing what she's got on under her clothing, so why would it matter if she's wearing some fancy lace thong or a pair of cheap cotton briefs? </p><p>If she's learned anything while she's been with Kylo and Hux, though, it's that the two of them can and will prove her wrong given the slightest opportunity - and in this case, she's more than glad for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea that kind of got away from me, based on my honest-to-goodness, real-life experience of being in a Victoria’s Secret and overhearing a guy say while looking at underwear with his girlfriend, "why would I waste my money if I'm just going to rip it off of you?"
> 
> My first thought, of course, was “that’s such a Kylo Ren thing to say,” closely followed by “can I make this into a fic?” and finally “this must also include Hux.”
> 
> And so here we are! Happy Star Wars Polyamory Week!
> 
> (title taken from a Victoria's Secret perfume, I guess, because this is what my life has become)

Before this moment, Rey hadn’t thought there could be this much  _ pink _ in the whole galaxy. She’d never been in a store like this - all big-breasted mannequins, black and white photos of models in underwear, and an overwhelming collection of lace and satin and ribbons. It was a little dizzying. 

To make sense of how exactly she had even ended up here, Rey needed to trace back to a few hours earlier, when the three of them had been watching an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen - something her boys seemed to become strangely engrossed in, and Rey didn’t get it, but whatever. A Victoria’s Secret ad had flickered on during the commercial break, all busty women in lacy little scraps of bras and panties, dramatic music and flashes of overexposed lighting. She’d made some offhanded comment about how she didn’t think all that fancy underwear stuff was really necessary, that she’d never owned a pair of panties or a bra that was anything but simple cotton, and she’d never even set foot in a so-called “lingerie store”. 

Hux had turned to her, the disbelieving look on his face quickly shifting to something almost giddy, but at the same time strangely -- well,  _ predatory _ . Rey had given up on trying to interpret the red-haired man’s looks a while ago, honestly, and subsequently she’d been a little surprised when he murmured, “Kylo, love, put a shirt on and grab the car keys. We’re going to the mall for a little  _ shopping trip _ .” 

And now they were here, at a goddamn  _ Victoria’s Secret _ , of all places. As they walk in, a young woman with too much bronzer and heavy perfume approaches Rey with a smile, greeting the three of them and spewing out some information about a sale or promotion or something of the like. She speaks so rapidly that Rey isn’t even sure what she’s said until she’s asking if they need any help finding something and the woman is looking at her expectantly.

“She’ll need to be measured for a bra,” Hux says curtly, cutting in and giving the woman a no-nonsense glare. She looks confused for a second, probably more used to men being dragged into the store with varying degrees of compliance than men suddenly demanding a bra fitting for their girlfriend. Especially when said man and the woman who appeared to be his girlfriend were also being accompanied by a third man, who looked like there was nowhere on earth he’d rather be less than this particular store. Rey was honestly surprised Kylo hadn’t ditched out to go to Hot Topic yet.

The woman recovers quickly, to her credit. “Of course! Come with me, we’ll get you measured in no time,” she says, beaming at Rey who is feeling increasingly more confused. She already  _ knows _ what bra size she wears, clearly, and this whole thing seems a little unnecessary. They make it back to the fitting room, Kylo and Hux waiting outside while Rey follows the woman in. 

The fitting rooms are strangely dim, wallpapered in broad pink stripes, the actual changing areas themselves arranged in a semicircle of bright pink doors. There’s a round ottoman piled with pillows in the middle of the room, resting on top of a plush shag rug. This whole store is just getting more and more ridiculous the deeper she ventures into it, Rey can’t help but think. She couldn't imagine anyone ever actually sitting on the overstuffed piece of furniture, like a frilly pink island in a sea of... well,  _ more _ pink. An image of Kylo - sulky and decked in all black, sitting on the ottoman looking totally disinterested and horrendously out of place - pops into her head and she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

The woman asks Rey her name, writing it down on a clipboard and opening a glossy magenta fitting room door for her, directing Rey to strip down to a tank top or bra for the measurement and letting her know someone would be with her shortly. The woman points out what appears to be a  _ doorbell _ , of all things, on the wall. Apparently, it's there in case “she needed any help” and Rey has to stifle a snort of laughter. Really, why did they need to put a call button in a fitting room? What kind of bra-related emergency could possibly constitute the use of such a button? This place is fucking ludicrous. 

Rey strips down to her plain cotton bra and stands awkwardly for a minute or two before there’s a gentle rap on the door. She squeaks out a hasty  _ come in _ , and another smiling woman enters with a tape measure. Rey complies with the woman’s instructions as she flits around her with a tape measure, winding it around her ribcage, the widest part of her breasts, and a few inches under her armpits. The whole thing is surprisingly quick and painless, the store employee working carefully but efficiently as she finishes the measurements and jots them down on a clipboard. She relays the size information to Rey, handing her the written-on card with the cup and band size, the date, and the sales associate’s name and store number on the back. 

Rey glances at the information-laden card and her eyebrows raise in surprise. Apparently she  _ hadn’t _ known her actual bra size after all, if this measurement was to be believed. Well, you learn something new every day and all that, Rey thinks as her attention snaps back to the store employee still in the fitting room. She asks if Rey has any more questions or needs any further assistance, and Rey shakes her head. Hux seems to be the one running this show, and she’s really quite okay with that. 

Finally released from the fitting rooms, Rey walks back into the main area of the store and sees her boys waiting for her - predictably, Kylo is scowling and absentmindedly scrolling through something on his phone, but Hux is waiting patiently, now holding out his hand for the measurement card. 

Rey hands it over with a smile. “Do you have this all planned out, then?” 

“I have some things in mind, yes,” Hux says with a toothy grin. He puts one hand on the small of her back, directing her over to a display with matching bras and panties in delicate sprays of dark-colored lace and mesh.

Kylo follows along somewhat reluctantly, shuffling his feet but at least pocketing his phone. He probably knows better by now than to keep his attention glued to it, after how often Hux admonished him for being on the thing while they were out in public. “Why am I not surprised you have a  _ plan _ for this, Hux? Well, whatever gets us home faster. You know how I feel about the mall,” Kylo grumbles from behind them.

Hux sighs and pinches at the bridge of his nose, already exasperated at the dark-haired man. “I do know how you feel about the mall, Kylo, but I  _ also _ know how much you’ll love seeing our girl in lace and silk, and how impatient you are. As much as I would have liked to put in an order somewhere a little more...  _ upscale _ , this was a quicker and more accessible option for Rey’s first venture into lingerie,” the red-haired man finishes, words clipped and precise. Kylo blushes and scoffs at the other man, but Rey can tell he knows he’s been beat here, and he’ll behave himself now. 

Turning back to Rey, Hux nods over at the display in front of them, voice going soft again as he speaks to the young woman. “Do you see anything you like, love?”

Running her fingers over the fabric and scrunching her nose up at the uncomfortable-looking g-strings (she had never understood how people wore those things - they were like having a constant wedgie, really) she finally settles on a pair of bikini-cut navy panties and a matching unlined bra. Pulling out a drawer under the display, she rummages through the pile of lace and satin until she finds the right pair in a small, holding it up triumphantly for Kylo, who manages a little smirk in response. She’s at least confident in what size underwear she needs, even if she  _ had _ apparently been wearing the wrong bra size for years. Hux reaches around her for the matching bra, extracting it from another wide and flat drawer and tossing it in a large black bag emblazoned with the store’s logo that Rey hadn’t even realized he was carrying until now.

Before she adds it to the shopping bag, Rey takes a quick peek at the price tag on the pair of underwear to sate her curiosity. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but somehow it’s both worse and better than she’d feared. “Eighteen dollars for  _ one _ pair of underwear? Really?” she whisper-shouts, reaching for one of the bras on the display to peek at the tag. “ -- and fifty dollars for a bra? Here I thought I was splurging when I bought a twenty-five dollar matching set from Target last month,” Rey says with a laugh and shakes her head. “You’re sure you’re okay with buying me this stuff, Hux?” she asks hesitantly, but she can already guess what the answer will be.

“Of course, Rey. I wouldn’t have dragged you here otherwise. You know I love to spoil my girl,” he says with a gentle smile and a hand slipped onto the small of her back. “I guess it's probably a good thing we didn’t start with the La Perla online catalogue after all, then, if you consider  _ this _ store to be expensive.” He chuckles and ushers them over to another display, again directing Rey to pick out something she likes.

They continue like this for a half an hour or so, Rey growing less hesitant and more giddy as they shop. She’s never had an issue with feeling confident with herself, no matter what she is or isn't wearing, but somehow she thinks that having something sexy and beautiful on under her clothes will put even more spring into her step than usual. Plus, she can make a guess as to how it might affect Kylo and Hux, and she’s already relishing the heady power that will come with that.

Picturing herself wearing the things they’ve picked out for her boys has her feeling a little reckless, pointing out a black lace babydoll and a deep red satiny bustier which Hux is quick to put in their bag after giving her an approving nod. Even Kylo seems to perk up a bit with the addition of those items, giving Rey a smirk as he slowly and blatantly trails his eyes up and down her body as though he's already imagining her dressed in nothing but black lace.

The shuffle around the store, stopping at various displays and picking and choosing what they like. The bag is almost full now, and Rey’s feeling just about sated with the whole shopping experience, the three of them now just idly browsing through a table covered in more basic underwear. They weren’t much compared to some of the things they’d picked out, but Rey knew that the “everyday” panties she had in her drawer at home, mostly from cheap Hanes mutli-packs, would be tossed in the garbage bin as soon as they got home with the Victoria’s Secret purchases in hand. 

When Hux is looking away, Kylo leans in close to Rey suddenly, breath ghosting hot over her neck. He’s dangling a neon pink thong from one long finger as he moves to murmur in her ear, “why should Hux waste his money on these if I’m just going to rip them off you?” The words, the body heat bleeding through their clothes, and the huskiness of his baritone voice have a shiver rushing down her spine as he quickly leans away again, putting down the pink scrap of fabric and starting to idly shift around the pile again as though nothing had happened. The tell-tale lopsided grin and the heated look he shoots her are the only things that give him away.

Whether on purpose or not, though, it seems that Kylo had spoken loud enough for their boyfriend to overhear, and Hux slowly turns toward the dark-haired man with a long-suffering look. “For fuck’s sake, Kylo. There’s no need to be so crude and threaten to destroy perfectly good lingerie. Just because  _ you _ can’t control yourself or take the time to appreciate fine things doesn’t mean you need to ruin them for  _ other _ people,” he snarks at the taller man, lip curled up in his customary sneer. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with what she already  _ has _ , Hux. She looks beautiful no matter what she’s wearing, and honestly this whole trip just kind of feels like a huge fucking waste of our Saturday afternoon,” Kylo retorts, turning to face Hux and crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively as he steps into the other man’s space. Despite the few inches of height Kylo has on the redhead, the whole effect of intimidation is more or less lost when Rey notices he’s still clutching a pair of hot pink panties that say in bold white font,  _ IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME? ( _ [ _ x _ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7c/ec/af/7cecafa553f950a172d3e1e81ec8d659.jpg) _ ) _

Hux openly rolls his eyes at Kylo, then. “I wasn’t ever implying that she  _ didn’t _ . I wanted to treat our girl to something nice and I thought we  _ all  _ would be able to appreciate it. If you didn’t have to be such a sullen  _ brat  _ about everything --”

“Excuse me, have we divulged into petty name-calling now?” Kylo bites back with a sharp laugh. 

At this point, Rey shakes her head and tunes out, sifting through the panties on the table in front of her one last time to see if there were any more she liked that they’d missed. Most of these were a little too...  _ out there _ for her; she had seen Kylo sneak in one pair that said  _ EAT YOUR  _ _ ❤  _ _ OUT _ ( [ x ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f1/07/70/f1077053c04d77d575bb69db601acc96.jpg) ) in shiny, large font over the ass, but she was happy to let that one slide. 

The two men’s verbal spar drones on in the background, and Rey doesn't bother to hold back on her aggressive eye roll. Argue-flirting in the middle of a lingerie store in the mall - really? 

If she didn’t know her boys better, it would look for all intents and purposes like they were actually fighting - and she supposed in a way they were, but there was no real animosity between them. The two idiots were hopelessly smitten with each other, in fact, just as much as she was with them and they with her. Kylo and Hux just have an unconventional and  _ unusual  _ way of showing affection with each other, is all. 

As the volume of their argument increases, Rey looks around the store curiously and is unsurprised to see a few shocked faces as people try to make it look like they aren’t avidly watching what appears to be two men arguing over a pair of women’s underwear. She’s not sure if she should be laughing or sighing in exasperation, in all honestly. 

For the two of them, this type of bickering is essentially foreplay. It had been one of the first things Rey had learned when she’d gotten into a relationship with the two of them: that arguing back and forth got them hot and bothered faster than almost anything else. Based on the tone their voices were quickly shifting to, Rey knew they were really starting to get into it now. Considering she wanted to avoid this becoming even more of a scene than it already was and that she would rather not be forced to wait for the two of them to have a quickie in a mall bathroom, this appears to be their cue to make their purchases and get the fuck back to the house.

She steps between the two men, small hands coming up to grip their biceps and stop their raised voices short. “Enough with the arguing, boys. Hux, can we go check out and get back home? I was thinking you two might enjoy a little show,” she says, giving them her most coy smile and she looks up at each of them in turn through her lashes. She even bites at her lip a little, truly laying it on thick. Rey thinks it's corny as fuck, but her boys fall for it every damn time. “What do you think?”

Kylo and Hux share an intense look, and Rey can tell both of them are itching to try and get in the last word of their little tiff, but she raises her eyebrows expectantly and slides one hand down into the redhead’s, tugging him over towards the checkout. Their desire to see their girlfriend decked out in the lacy, strappy things they’d picked out apparently triumphs over their desire to continue yelling at and eye-fucking each other in the middle of Victoria’s Secret, then. As it should. 

Another too-chipper woman with a low cut black t-shirt and frighteningly-long pink acrylic nails rings up their purchases while Hux stands at the counter trying not to look horribly eager to leave and mostly failing. He ends up scowling at all the women’s underwear he’s purchasing with a look that can only be described as disdain, as though that black lace teddy had insulted his mother or done something equally unforgivable to deeply and personally offend him. Rey feels a pang of sympathy for the woman behind the register, because she knows first hand what it’s like to face Hux when he’s in one of his  _ highly impatient _ moods - but the man is nothing if not extremely self-controlled, and he manages to be polite, if a bit curt, to the salesperson despite the length of the transaction and how antsy he is to get home.

She and Kylo stand a couple of paces behind Hux, the dark-haired man’s hand resting warm and possessive so low on the small of her back that it's nearly on her ass. Rey can already feel the waves of arousal coming off of her boyfriend, dark, heady, and accompanied by a wicked smirk. 

Her face heats when she overhears the woman relay the total of the purchases, the extremely-frugal, ex-foster-kid part of herself squirming uncomfortably at the idea of someone spending so much money on her. Hux has no reaction, handing over his shiny platinum credit card swiftly and without a word. The man does  _ very  _ well for himself, working as a CFO of a successful investing firm, and for whatever reason he seemed to get a lot of enjoyment out of spoiling his boyfriend and girlfriend. Rey was certainly not one to argue, but it still was an odd thing for her to get used to. 

Two hours, a few hundred dollars, and an obscene amount of pink stripe tissue paper later, the three of them are finally walking back through the mall on the way to Hux’s car. Rey nearly has to run to keep pace with her boys, who are moving in purposeful, ground-eating strides the way they do when they have someplace to be. 

Unsurprisingly, they do get some rather  _ interesting _ looks on the way out out to the parking lot - they are, after all, two angry-looking men weighted down with armfuls of bright pink bags and a flushed-face young woman grinning from ear to ear as she trots behind them, trying to keep up.

_ Let them stare _ , Rey thinks with a giddy grin. With the kind of mood her boys are in, they’re in for quite the evening and she has zero fucks to give about anyone’s confused gawking.

  
  


They make it back to the house in fifteen minutes with only a few minor traffic laws broken. Rey's boys are on her as soon as they make it in the door, and while she hates to push them away, she does have a show to put on, after all. 

She leads them to Hux’s bedroom and instructs them to wait on the California king bed, raising her eyebrows as she tells them to  _ behave, for fuck’s sake, and don’t get started without me _ . Honestly, she’ll be more surprised if they don’t, knowing the two of them like she does. Well, more specifically, knowing  _ Kylo _ like she does. That man has some serious self-control issues.

Leaving the boys on the bed, Rey retreats into Hux’s walk-in closet, where they had stashed most of the bags. The “closet” is really more of a small bedroom, easily bigger than the on-campus dorm room Rey barely stays in anymore. At this point in their relationship, Rey and Kylo pretty much live at Hux’s place, and each of them have a section of the closet reserved for their clothing. She wonders if the things Hux bought for her today would all fit in her little chest of drawers, or if she’ll need to needle the redhead about getting some more space in here. 

As she empties out the bags and lays out the purchases on the large black leather ottoman in the middle of the closet, Rey realizes she’s going to have a hard time deciding what to wear first. She wasn’t sure if she’d really be able to put on much of a “show” or if Kylo and Hux would end up dragging her (all too willingly) into the bed as soon as she went back into the bedroom. 

It was probably a fifty-fifty shot, so she decides to go with something moderately flashy and fancy just in case it’s the only “outfit” she gets to show off this evening. She skims her fingers over the pile, looking for something suitable. She smirks when she finds the perfect set - an unlined lace bra with a strappy triangle back ( [ x ](https://dm.victoriassecret.com/product/760x1013/V460783_OF_F.jpg) ) and matching satin panties with a lace trim ( [ x ](https://dm.victoriassecret.com/product/760x1013/V579630.jpg) ). Rey strips and removes the tags from the set before putting it on, thankful for the front clasp in the otherwise very complicated looking bra. 

Before she walks back out into the bedroom, she takes a peek at herself in one of the closet’s full-length mirrors. She’s taken aback by how  _ good  _ she looks, in all honesty. Rey has never been insecure about her body, really, although like anyone else there’s always been things she’s liked and things she’d probably change if she could. Right now, though, she knows she looks fucking  _ hot _ , and it sends a little thrill through her to know how much her boys are going to enjoy this. Shit, how much  _ she’s _ going to enjoy this, too. 

At the last minute, she decides to throw on the silky kimono robe ( [ x ](https://dm.victoriassecret.com/product/760x1013/V579506.jpg) ) they’d picked out, going for the thrill of a dramatic reveal. If she's going to do this, she isn't going to do it by halves. She tugs the robe on, reveling in the smooth whisper of silk against her skin and with one last glance in the mirror, she strides out of the walk-in closet and back into the bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, Kylo and Hux are making out on the bed, Kylo on top of Hux while he grinds down on the shorter man with smooth rolls of his hips. She’d be wrong if she said the sight didn’t affect her, but she had told them to  _ behave _ , dammit. She does give them a little credit for staying fully dressed, though; a bit of an accomplishment considering how worked up they’d already been when they stumbled through the front door. 

Rey clears her throat loudly and Kylo jolts off of Hux as though he’d been burned. The dark-haired man gives her a look that’s an odd mix between sheepish and highly aroused. She raises an eyebrow at their appearance - Kylo’s face and neck pink with beard burn from Hux’s stubble, Hux’s lips swollen and bright red (Kylo was quite the biter), and obvious bulges in both of their pants. “I leave you two alone for ten minutes and this is what I come back to?” Rey asks, managing to keep her tone somewhat stern even as the grin she’d been trying to hold back breaks over her face.

“Well,  _ I  _ would have been able to wait for you patiently, but  _ someone  _ here decided they needed to climb on top of me and pin me to the mattress like some sort of barbarian --”

“Oh my god, Hux, don’t act like you weren’t fucking panting for it, like you didn’t want --”

Rey interrupts them with another loud  _ ahem _ and both the men’s eyes snap to her again. “Were you interested in the show, or should I just leave you two alone to go at it?” She picks at the hem of her robe idly, purposely flashing a sliver of skin and black lace.

Hux settles back against the headboard again, throwing his hands up to rest behind his head and giving her a wolfish grin. Kylo follows suit, propped up with large palms splayed over his thighs, but shoots one last glare in the redhead’s direction as he splays his long legs out over the bed. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” Hux says, voice smooth as he blatantly flicks his eyes up and down her body.

Rey swallows audibly and feels a blush rise to her cheeks at being watched like this, but she’s surprised to find she  _ likes _ it - is exhilarated by it - more that it embarasses her. Without any further hesitation, she tugs on the silky robe tie and lets it fall open. Both of the men’s eyes snap to the slit of skin and lace displayed, and when she shrugs out of the kimono completely, a pair of adam’s apples bob in nearly perfect sync as they take her in fully.

“ _ Fuuuuck _ ,” Kylo groans, a hand drifting from where it’d been resting on his thigh to roughly palm at his cock through the confines of his dark jeans. “Get the fuck over here, Rey, you look so goddamn beautiful. Hux, can we fuck her now, please?”

Rey looks to the redhead man and raises her eyebrows. She fully expects him to tell Kylo off and request that their girlfriend show them a few more things, but his pupils are blown nearly black with lust and a flush is already spreading bright red from his neck down past the collar of his shirt. He tilts his head inquisitively, asking her opinion on the matter, and Rey gives him a slow nod and a wicked grin. This was exactly why she had picked something flashy, after all - she knows her boys all too well. 

“Yes, I think we can, Kylo. There will be time for a longer show a bit later,” he murmurs. Kylo makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat in response. Rey isn’t sure who to go for first, but she figures since Hux had gotten her such nice gifts, she wouldn’t mind showing him a little appreciation and strides over to his side of the bed. 

Climbing up onto the mattress, she straddles the redhead’s lap, arms coming up around his neck as she captures his lips in a kiss. Kylo, never one to be left out, quickly moves behind Rey and slides his chest up against her back. He had managed to lose his shirt in the few seconds between when Rey had gotten on the bed and now, and somehow she figures she should have expected as much. His skin is warm and smooth against the whole length of her back as he settles one hand on her hip and the other over her breast, kneading insistently at the flesh through the flimsy fabric of her bra. 

Hux’s arms wrap around both of his lovers as best as they can, hands grasping and sliding over Kylo’s flanks. He pulls them in closer and Rey starts to grind down on him in earnest, the satin of her panties sliding smoothly against the denim of his jeans. She moans when she gets the pressure on her clit just right, when Kylo swirls a lace-covered nipple with his big, calloused thumbs. 

A hand moves up higher behind her, coming over her shoulder to tangle in Kylo’s long, dark hair - or so she assumes. She doesn’t need eyes in the back of her head to know that it’s likely Hux is tugging on the locks at the base of Kylo’s scalp the way he loves so much, based on the way the taller man groans and arches against her. Hux pulls back from Rey’s spit-slicked mouth with a parting nip, sitting up straighter so he can crane his neck over her shoulder and kiss Kylo, the clack of their teeth meeting and the harshness of their breath audible in her right ear. 

They part and set their mouths on the young woman between them, a full-body shiver wracking through her as two sets of lips and teeth work at her neck and shoulders. Kylo hasn’t stopped running his hands along the skin of her torso and the fabric of her bra, and she hears a frustrated groan low in his throat when he slides his hands back up from her hips to the swell of her breasts and meets lace instead of bare skin. 

“Rey, let me take this off, please. I need to get my hands on your tits,” the dark-haired man pleads, voice low against her neck. 

“You don’t seem to be having any trouble getting your hands on them the way it is,” she retorts with a laugh that quickly morphs into a moan as Hux sucks mercilessly at the sensitive spot just above her collarbone. 

The redhead pulls off her skin with a  _ pop _ , Rey flushing at the realization that she’s going to have one hell of a hickey there tomorrow. “Our girl put on these beautiful things for us, Kylo. Try to be a little more appreciative and a little less whiny and impatient, if you will,” Hux murmurs to him over Rey’s shoulder. The other man scoffs in response, but moves his fingers away from where they’d been hovering over the bra’s front clasp anyway.  

Other than Kylo - which is always a given - Rey is the first to lose her patience with the layers of clothing between them. Specifically, Kylo’s jeans and Hux’s pants and button-up shirt. She’d managed to work a few buttons open while they’d been kissing, but the way he’s leaning against the headboard makes it impossible for her to get it off of him without some repositioning and her fingers itch to run over the pale, smooth expanse of his skin.

“Clothes off now, please?” she suggests, and both men grunt in approval. It seems Hux and Kylo have found something they can agree on this afternoon, Rey thinks with a smug grin. Kylo lifts his leg back over Hux’s thighs, moving off the bed to pop the button on his tight black jeans and shimmy out of them along with the boxer briefs underneath. Rey rolls off of the redhead, lying on her back next to him as he works his shirt, pants, and briefs off. Because Hux is well...  _ Hux _ , he gets up to neatly fold the clothes over the back of his desk chair before doing anything else.

Kylo, who is and probably always will be the type to leave his clothes in a careless pile on the floor (much to Hux’s annoyance), is quick to get back on the bed and hover over Rey on all fours. Before he can get anywhere, though, Hux is on his knees looming behind the taller man, a groan escaping Kylo’s throat as the redhead crowds up against him and ruts lightly against his bare ass. 

“You going to fuck me, Hux?” Kylo taunts, pressing himself back against the other man, back arched and shoulders lowering until his chest is flush against Rey’s.

Hux laughs dryly, shaking his head once. “No, I’m going to fuck Rey, so if you could get your big gangly body out of the way, it would be much appreciated.” He punctuates the words with a sharp slap to Kylo’s ass, hard enough to resound through the room with a  _ crack _ . Rey’s eyes widen, and she’s not sure if she should be more amused or more aroused with the way Kylo had moaned at the rough contact. 

The dark-haired man hesitates, and for a moment Rey thinks Kylo might put up a fight - and really, she doesn’t have the patience for that right now. She’d like to get fucked by  _ somebody  _ in the next minute and a half, at this point she doesn’t much care who goes first. She knew from experience that once the boys got into a power struggle, it was hard to snap them out of it. Thankfully, considering Rey’s current impatient state, the man on top of her rolls off obediently.  He scoots backwards up the bed until he can lean upright against the headboard and, quite predictably, take his cock in hand.

Hux shakes his head at Kylo, but Rey can see the way his eyes linger on the other man’s fist circled loosely around his length, how his cheeks color at the sight. After a moment, he snaps his eyes back to her, still up on his knees with one leg on either side of her own. His expression absolutely voracious in a way that makes her squirm under him. He appraises her blantly, then gruffs out, “turn around, up on your hands and knees.”

Once the redhead moves off of her, his feet hitting the floor next to the bed, Rey scrambles to comply. When she’s in position, she feels rather than sees Hux settle up behind her, one hand sliding down from the small of her back over the swell of her ass. Both his hands move to grip her hips, and he tugs her back until half of her shins and her feet dangle in empty air off the edge of the bed. His touch lingers on her hips for a moment, as though he’s calculating his next move. 

She’s about to crane her head around over her shoulder and tell him to hurry up when she feels the gentle pressure of something against her still-covered sex, almost hesitant at first before pushing against her in a slow grind. It’s too blunt and wide to be his fingers, she realizes, moaning and rutting back against him when it clicks that he’s rubbing his cock against the crotch of her panties. 

He teases her long enough to have her panting, shoulders shaking with the strain of holding herself up under the heavy press of  _ want _ . “Are you going to get this over with so I can have a go at it, or what?” Kylo heckles suddenly from his spot at the head of the bed, hand still lazily pumping over his shaft as her eyes snap to his slouching figure. “Rey, wouldn’t you rather have me behind you right now, filling you up just how you like?”

Rey moans, although she isn’t even sure if it’s in agreement or just plain arousal at this point. “That’s pretty rich coming from you, Kylo, sitting there playing with your cock like a teenager while I do all the  _ real  _ work here,” Hux growls back, and suddenly Rey feels a rush of cool air over her hot, slick folds as the man behind her hooks a finger in the fabric between her thighs and pushes it off to one side, exposing her. She whines and clenches, Hux hesitating for a moment to get an eyeful of her spread out for him, before he prods at her entrance with the wide head of his cock.

“So wet for me love, for  _ us.  _ Your little pink cunt looks so fucking pretty with that tiny scrap of fabric, makes me want to bury myself in it until you can taste me in the back of your throat,” Hux pants out, leaning forward until he can nip at the nobs of her spine.  

“Do it,  _ please _ , Hux --”

At her words, he rears back up with and pushes into her with one smooth thrust, Rey throwing her head back and keening at the sudden feeling of fullness. She can tell how totally lost to it he is already by the pace he sets from the get-go, his hips slapping against her ass loudly in the otherwise quiet room. 

At one point, she collapses down to her elbows, arms finally giving out under the force of Hux’s thrusts. When he slips his fingers around to her front, running them down from her navel straight under the waistband of her panties and not stopping until he reaches her clit, the room goes white. Nimble fingers circle it deftly, rolling the bundle of nerves expertly until she’s rippling around him, groaning through clenched teeth as her climax barrels through her.

He fucks her straight through it, slowing down fractionally as she catches her breath and running a hand up the sweat-damp skin of her back, fingers tweaking appreciably, almost reverently, over the triangular straps of her bra. Once she pushes her hips back against him, he speeds up again, shifting his stance so the angle changes just a bit and he somehow slides even deeper.

“Come on, Hux. Surely you’ve got more in you than that,” Kylo drawls, Rey’s gaze sliding up to him to see he’s got the fingers of his left hand pressing at the sensitive patch of skin under his balls now, chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants.

“Shut. Your. Goddamn.  _ Mouth _ ,” Hux bites back, punctuating each word with a brutal thrust that has Rey moaning and nearly pitching face-first onto the mattress. 

Kylo quirks one dark eyebrow at the other man. “And if I don’t?”

“I’ll fucking shut it _ for  _ you, Kylo,” the redhead grunts. “Is that what you want? A mouthful of my cock to keep you quiet?”

The taller man pushes off from the headboard hastily, going up on his knees and moving down the bed until he’s behind Rey, out her her line of sight. She turns her head over her shoulder to see Kylo crowding up into Hux’s space, a wicked smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t,” he teases, voice low and husky.

Hux growls again, grabbing the other man by the back of his neck and hauling him against his mouth to argue with lips and teeth and tongue. The redhead doesn’t let up his pace, cock still sliding in and out of Rey steadily until he comes to a sudden stuttering stop, grunting in surprise.

Rey turns again and sees Hux’s hand fly to his lip, and when his fingers pull away they’re shiny with red. “You fucking  _ bit  _ me hard enough to break skin,” he snarls. “You’re a goddamn  _ animal _ , Kylo.”

“And you fucking  _ love _ it,” Kylo responds. Rey doesn’t need to look at his face to see his smirk, voice dripping with smug satisfaction.

“Damn right I do.” Hux resumes his thrusts, then, rhythm quickly picking up then going erratic as he nears his own orgasm, groans now muffled against Kylo’s mouth. 

One of her boys - she thinks it might be Kylo but honestly isn’t sure and really doesn’t care at the moment - slips a hand over the front of her panties, clever fingers finding her still-sensitive clit through the damp, sanity fabric. She moans and clenches up around Hux, the press of fingers just on the edge of pleasure-pain, her body unsure whether she should lean into the touch or flinch away, oversensitive.

She spasms around Hux’s cock again when the fingers pinch and roll her clit through her panties, and it seems to be enough to drag Hux right over the edge, a low groan escaping from his chest as he slams into her one, two, three more times before he stills. 

Rey almost comes right along with him at the feeling of him twitching in strong pulses inside of her, at the gush of wet warmth that makes her cheeks pink with arousal and embarrassment in equal measure. The long digits still at her clit slip down and toy at her entrance, where she’s still stretched taut around Hux. Definitely Kylo then, she thinks, because as sharp and self-controlled as he is, even Hux can’t be expected to multitask when he’s buried to the hilt inside of her and riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm.   

Hux lets out one last bitten-off moan before he pitches forward over Rey’s back, breath coming in harsh pants against the back of her neck. He kisses at the skin there, open-mouthed and sloppy, and Rey turns her head to meet his lips with her own. Kylo’s hand is still down her panties, fingers growing impatiently insistent at the place where she and Hux are joined. 

Rey whines in the back of her throat as the redhead lifts his warm weight from her back and pulls out, turning to collapse heavily on the bed next to her. The expression on his face is a mixture of blissed-out contentment and lingering arousal, markedly less intense now but simmering beneath the surface all the same. 

Her gaze is locked with Hux’s when she feels Kylo’s hands shift until he’s gripping her hips and flipping her over to her back in one smooth and precise movement. She hits the mattress with a soft  _ omph _ as the air whooshes out of her lungs. The dark-haired man’s eyes are lust-blown and he looks downright ravenous; even if she hadn’t been breathless from the impact with the bed, she would have been from the look he’s giving her right now. 

Rey smiles at him coyly and arches her back to push her tits up into the air, a thrill of satisfaction coursing through her at the way Kylo’s eyes track over the swell of her breasts under the lacy bra. The dexterous fingers of one hand find the clasp over her sternum, twisting at it until it springs free and he can shove the cups out of the way roughly, exposing him to her. 

“Fucking  _ finally _ ,” Kylo groans out, leaning forward to lave over the bared skin of her breasts, taking one pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucking until Rey’s whimpering under him, her fingers scrabbling through his long hair. “You ready for me, love?” he murmurs against a quickly purpling mark on her breast, eyes darting up to meet her own. “Ready for my cock?”

Had she not been so aroused and, well, actually  _ quite _ ready for his cock indeed, she would have rolled her eyes at Kylo’s bravado. She hears Hux let out a soft snort from her left, but the dark-haired man wisely chooses to ignore it and focus on the task at hand instead.

He rises back up to his knees, hands drifting down her body until his fingers reach the waistband of her (really quite soaked by now) panties, toying at the lace contemplatively. “Well,” he starts, voice slow and deep as a devious look lights up his dark eyes, “I suppose you won’t be needing these anymore.” Kylo meets Rey’s eyes, smirking, as he grips the satiny fabric at her hips in both hands. He looks away, at Hux she can only assume, and in a flash she hears the rip and tear of the fabric giving way under his hands and his self-satisfied laugh.

“For  _ fuck’s sake _ , is that really necessary?” Hux sighs, still too blissed out to put the usual amount of angry enthusiasm behind his tone, settling on something akin to long-suffering exasperation instead. 

“You  _ had _ your turn, and now it’s mine --”

“Yes, very mature argument Kylo, did you learn that line from a four-year old?”

“-- and I’m going to do things my way. As long as Rey’s okay with it, that is,” Kylo finishes, giving Rey a soft and questioning look as though he’d forgotten that he’d ripped one side of her underwear already.

“I’m okay with whatever as long as you prove you can do more than just talk big and actually... oh, I don’t know,  _ fuck me _ ?” 

A giggle escapes past Rey’s lips at the sudden intensity on his face as Kylo moves his hands to the other side of her panties, fabric ripping easily under his fingers again so that both sides are now slit open from waistband to leg opening. Her laugh dissolves into a moan when Kylo slips one absurdly large hand under her ass and lifts, yanking the ruined garment from her body, flinging it across the room, and then zeroing in on her clit with deadly accuracy, one calloused thumb pressing at the swollen nub mercilessly. 

“Shit, Hux made a fucking mess of you, didn’t he, love?” Kylo groans as his hand trails down her folds to spread her open under his gaze, eyes hungrily taking in what Rey can only assume is a sloppy wet mess of Hux’s come and her slick arousal spread over her swollen cunt. Her face flushes hot under the heat of his gaze and the low appreciative moan that rumbles from his chest when she clenches, a runnel of fluid escaping to soak into the sheets under her.  

They all knew how much Kylo loved having her like this, after Hux had already finished inside her and left her a sticky, dripping mess. He wasn't usually a patient man, and it wasn't every time they were together that he managed to hold out long enough for this; his lack of self-discipline unsurprisingly extended to the bedroom. When he did manage to hold out, or if had come early enough to be ready to go again by the time Hux’s methodical, steady pace finally shattered into orgasm,  _ fuck, _ was it ever worth it - for all of them, really. It was a sight to behold when Kylo lost himself completely to his arousal - dark eyes wild, muscles bunching, low growls bubbling up through his chest.

His eyes have already taken on that feral glint, and Rey can’t help but grin in anticipation. Kylo doesn’t waste any time then, grabbing his cock by the base and pushing into her with one smooth thrust that has her keening high in the back of her throat. Kylo’s  _ big _ , and she fucking loves it, the way he stretches her even after Hux has left her feeling pliant and fucked-out. 

He’s much too worked up to take his time with her, and honestly she prefers that he doesn’t right now anyway. He hooks his hands under her knees and pushes her thighs to her chest, his cock sliding impossibly deeper at the change of angle. 

Kylo growls and Rey cries out on every thrust, the pressure low in her belly building faster than she thought possible considering she’d already came twice in the past half hour. Really, though, with these two nothing should phase her anymore. They wouldn’t exactly be breaking any records between them, but if she climaxed again soon they’d get pretty close.

The man grunting and panting above her seems to sense how closely she’s skirting to the edge, and he shifts her body again, bracing his knees farther apart so he can get even better leverage and slide against a spot that makes her see stars on every rut. “You going to come for me, Rey? Going to come around my cock?” he pants out, turning his head to nip and lick at the sensitive skin on the side of one knee. 

Rey arches under him and nods frantically, an embarrassingly needy whine leaving her throat, much too far gone to try and hold it in. “Fuck yes, that’s it, love. So goddamn beautiful, you’re going to drag me right along with you. Come for me, now.” 

That’s it, that’s all for Rey. She screws her eyes shut, whole body tensing and arching under Kylo as her third orgasm crashes and sparks through her; she barely registers the low moan and broken rhythm that signals her boyfriend’s coming too. 

After, Kylo pulls out of her gently, Rey wincing slightly at the tenderness between her legs. She stumbles up from the bed to the bathroom, cleaning herself up as best she can considering her whole body feels too much like jelly to actually stand through a shower.

When she walks back out of the ensuite bathroom, Kylo still hasn’t moved an inch from where he’d flopped over after they’d finished. Figures. She plops down on the bed next to Hux, meeting his lips with hers in a sloppy kiss before nestling her head against his chest. A few minutes pass in contented silence, the redhead stroking over her back lightly in the way that has her eyes closing drowsily until the other man in the room snaps her out of it with a sudden throaty laugh.

“Shit, Hux. I think you were right about the lingerie. That was... something else,” Kylo says with a groan, dragging himself up the bed to lean heavily on the headboard next to the shorter man.

Hux turns to her with a slowly spreading smirk on his face. “Rey, are you recording this? Kylo just admitted that I was right.”

Rey snorts out a laugh, but she can’t help but play the devil’s advocate as usual. “Well, Kylo is also right, if you think about it. He  _ did _ end up ripping the underwear off me, like he said he would.” 

“Ah, yes. Good point. Kylo, you owe me sixteen fifty.”

The dark-haired man scoffs at that, then bites at his bottom lip contemplatively. Rey can practically see the wicked gears turning in his head as he turns and drawls, “can I just blow you instead?”

“Well, I suppose something could be arranged.” Hux tilts his head for a moment, considering, eyes sliding up and down Kylo’s still naked body in blatant appraisal, as though it wasn’t something he had seen a hundred times before. 

“Like... right now?” Kylo teases, trailing his long fingers down Hux’s chest until he reaches the thatch of neatly trimmed rust-red curls around his groin. The redhead gives him a look of skepticism,  _ really, Kylo, already? _ but he gives the other man a curt nod and in a flash he’s kissing and nipping down the skin of Hux’s chest and stomach, leaving bright red marks in his wake. 

From there, things escalate rapidly until Rey and Hux have Kylo on his back, knees bracketing his shoulders and his hips, respectively - and after that round they’re all too worn out to do anything but turn over and conk out into the pillows, completely sated, grinning, and exhausted.

In the morning, Rey’s the second one out of bed, as per usual. Hux leaves for work at the batshit crazy hour of 5:45am, Rey gets up for her eight am class by seven, and Kylo’s been known to lay about until noon if he’s given half a chance. 

She brews a cup of coffee with the keurig, picking at her nails absentmindedly as it sputters and lets out a stream of hot, delicious caffeine. Mug cradled between her palms, she shuffles into the closet, smiling and blushing when she feels the definite twinge of soreness between her legs. Sitting in class for four hours today would be an interesting ordeal, it seemed.

On the ottoman in the middle of the walk-in closet, Rey spots the heaping pile of multicolored lace and satin, a giddy grin blooming on her face. It looked as though the lingerie had been rifled through a bit, and she realizes Hux must have been digging through the stash before work this morning - now that she’s thinking about it, she’s a little surprised the man hadn’t put them all away, organized by material, color, and cut. She wouldn’t put it past him. Hux took anal to a whole new level - in more ways than one, she thinks with a snicker. 

Lazily, she runs her fingers over the clothes hung in her section of the closet, contemplating what she should wear today. She’s not feeling particularly creative, so she settles on a flannel, well-worn band tee, and leggings, automatically moving towards the top drawer of her dresser before a thought crosses her mind. 

Sure, she could wear a pair of her regular old cotton panties and a mismatched bra, like she normally did. It wouldn’t make a huge difference to Kylo or Hux - hell, they’d still be drooling for it if she really wanted them to be - but her eyes settle on the pile in the middle of the closet and a smirk wicked enough to rival Kylo’s turns up the corners of her mouth. 

Her fingers land on one of the skimpiest pairs, barely-there sheer pink mesh and a delicate bow on both bra and panties. She slips them on, admiring herself in the mirror for a handful of seconds before dressing the rest of the way. A little thrill runs through her at the thought of wearing the lingerie all day, sitting in class with no one knowing the naughty little things she has on underneath her clothes or that she’s going to go home and seduce the fuck out of her boyfriends once the bell dismisses her.

With a skip in her step, she grabs her backpack and shoves her laptop inside, dropping a kiss to Kylo’s forehead (predictably, he barely even stirs) as she walks through the bedroom, filching a pop tart from the cupboard on the way out the door. Maybe Hux had been on to something with this whole fancy underwear thing after all. As she walks to campus, she swears her confidence has been doubled,  like the hidden bits of flimsy fabric had imbued her with some sort of superpower. Ridiculous, maybe, but right now she feels like she could take on the whole fucking galaxy. She could definitely get used to this, she thinks with a smirk - it would be Rey’s own little _secret._

**Author's Note:**

> I spent entirely too much time on the Victoria's Secret website while writing this fic and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://mster70.tumblr.com)!


End file.
